


Snow

by BrendanScott



Category: Original Work
Genre: Podfic, Poetry, Spoken Word, podpoem, poem, spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendanScott/pseuds/BrendanScott





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110650) by Brendan Scott. 



Snow

As time passes,  
She goes from white to ombre  
Accepting in earth, coal, steel  
Sometimes in gradation,  
Sometimes freckled,  
Never alone,  
Changing to blurred or spotted  
But never staying clear Absorbing the cares of the city  
And meeting the grey-streaked sky.

I left a footprint in the snow yesterday  
The soft curves of my shoe standing clear,  
In muddy prints following yours,  
Leaving a brief trace of where I’d been  
Until the snow melts away  
And only the earth remains.


End file.
